Forbidden Love
by StormyKate
Summary: Setsuna is a Prince who falls in love with Sara who is a maid. The only thing that could ruin this love would be if they were siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you enjoy this Fic : )

Chapter 1

Setsuna woke up to birds singing outside the glass doors in his bedroom leading to a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden. "Another day," Setsuna murmured, still shaking the last remnants of sleep away. Every day was the same for him, he woke up, was served breakfast by the servants in a dining room with a table big enough to fit at least 20 people, his father could never find the time to eat with his son, not that Setsuna minded too much since he and father were not on the best of terms with eachother. Setsuna's mother had died not long after Setsuna's birth. He never was told anything about her from his father, so he had to make up his own visions of her. King Mudou was a respected and very kind king, to his people at least, but the people living with him in the castle knew differently. The king had a wife, Queen Rose. The king and queen had a son named Kira. Setsuna and Kira had a wonderful relationship despite Kira's mother disliking Setsuna. Kira was a year younger then Setsuna. You see, not long after Setsuna's mother passed away, the king took up a new wife and she in turn became pregnant with Kira.

Kira and Setsuna did everything together. You would never be able to tell they were only half brothers with the way the acted. There was an awful secret people didn't know about other then the king and queen. When Kira was born there was also a twin sister, but the king forbade any children of his to be women. He wanted only worthy successors for the throne after he died, and he did not see women capable of that, so the king would have his children killled if they turned out to be girls. The queen didn't mind this though as long as she got pampered and spoiled for the rest of her life.

Setsuna was learning with his tutors when someone threw a rock at the window.

"Hey Setsuna, get down here you said we were going to town today!"

"Kira! not in front of the sensei!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I remember when I used to be your age boys! Don't worry I'll let you off, but only for today, now go before someone sees you and I get in trouble!"

"Thanks sensei, I won't forget this!", Setsuna hollered as he was climbing down the side of the castle wall.

"Man, I wish I was allowed to have him as my teacher too."

"Hey, your teacher obviously let you off the hook today too."

"Yeah, but only because my teacher and I are on VERY good terms! ha ha."

"Oh Kira, you're hopeless, is women all you think about?"

"You bet! speaking of women, when are you going to start showing interest in them?"

"I show interest! I just haven't found the right one yet!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Setsuna and Kira made their way down through a path in the woods that many didn't know about. They had pulled their hoods over their heads, so they wouldn't be recognized. Most women wouldn't leave them alone, not that you would blame them. Setsuna was a very attractive 17 year old, with a face that could pass as a beautiful woman. Kira on the other hand was more masculine. He had long shoulder length hair which he always had up in a ponytail. He could sweet talk any women, even at his age of only 16. Setsuna though, was shy and didn't converse with many people other then the servants and Kira of course. Many guys hated Kira and Setsuna because of their wealth and looks, they especially despised the attention all the women always gave them.They both had been in many fights in the past and would surely be in many more in the future.

"Hey Setsuna, did you hear about the beautiful maid we have in our castle?"

"Um... no, what are you talking about?"

"Her name is Sara, I tried talking to her but she seems to be very shy and won't talk much to me, I guess I'm getting a little rusty with my women skills!"

"Yeah maybe, or maybe this Sara girl saw the pervert in you, and was smart enough to stay away!"

"Ouch! that hurt!"

" Seriously though, I think you should meet her, you seem alike! She even reminds me of you somehow."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go faster, I don't want to be out too long, I don't want to get in trouble with father again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

End Chapter 1

What do you think so far? Do you like it? Please review: )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this down on the first chapter! oops! Last time I checked Angel Sanctuary did not belong to me, and it still doesn't! ; )

Chapter 2

When Setsuna and Kira finally got to town, they ended up parting ways due to the fact that Kira was already in one of the local taverns wooing all the ladies.

Setsuna made his way around town, looking at all the new wares since his last visit. On his way to one of his favorites weapons shop, he heard some muffled noises down one of the alleys.

"If you weren't being so tough, we could play alittle nicer!", yelled a scruffy looking man with two other guys who were pinning down what looked to be a young woman.

"Please leave me alone! What did I ever do to you!"

"This is nothing personal little lady! You're just too pretty to let go."

The other guys were clearly enjoying doing what their ringleader told them to do.

Setsuna had seen enough, he ran down the alley and jumped on the guy closest to him.

"Get your filthy hands off her before I decide to really hurt your buddy here!"

"Trying to play hero boy!" yelled the leader obviously very angry for the interruption.

The other man who was previously helping in trying to get the women's clothes off, was currently trying to sneak up behind Setsuna, but Setsuna was smarter then that, he didn't go through all that training throughout his life only to be fooled by a common criminal. As the man jumped up in the air ready to attack, Setsuna kicked him in the groin, only for his own hood to fall off in the process. The young lady watched all of this happen while having butterflies in her stomach for the mysterious man who had come to save her. Something about him seemed so familiar and comfortable.

"Hey! this boy here looks almost identical to the Prince!"

"Nice observation", mumbled Setsuna, as he still had his knife against the first bandits throat.

"Uhhhhhhh...ohhhhh...", said the bandit lying on the ground still clutching his groin in severe pain.

"What's wrong?", asked the leader.

"He has the crest of the palace on his cloak!"

"Oh crap! He really is the prince! We have to get out of here before we get caught, the King would have our heads for this!" yelled their leader as he ran down the alley out of sight, closely followed by the injured bandit.

"Hey boss! Aren't you going to save me?" cried out the one under the mercy of Setsuna's knife.

"Get out of here you filth, before I report this to my father!" cried out Setsuna as he released the man and watched him run out of the alley.

When the danger was finally gone, Setsuna kneeled down to make sure the young lady wasn't hurt at all. At closer inspection, Setsuna thought he had saved an angel. This young lady was indeed the most beautiful lady he had ever seen in his whole life. Setsuna felt his heart leap up into his throat.

"Are you all right milady?"

"Yes, thank you so much your Highness!" cried out the girl who was proceeding to stand up to kneel in respect.

"Oh, please you don't have to bow to me, I'm just relieved you are unhurt."

Setsuna and the lady just stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them wanting to leave eachothers gaze. All of sudden the lady looked around in a panic.

"Oh! I am sorry my highness but I have to leave to deliver something before I get in trouble for being late!" cried out the young lady.

"May I escort you milady?" Setsuna was silently begging for her to say yes, he had only just met her, but he felt like she was meant for him and that he could never leave her side.

"No thank you your highness, but once again I can never thank you enough for saving me from those men.", as she said this, she gave Setsuna the hairpin she was wearing, and ran off.

What Setsuna didn't know was that this young lady longed to stay by his side also. She had never met someone like him before. She hoped she would see him again, but with her status as a maid at the castle, it surely wouldn't work out.

Setsuna started walking around town to find Kira. For all he tried though, he couldn't get that angelic face out of his mind. The longing to see her again was so deep and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Hey Setsuna!" yelled a familiar voice.

It was Kira looking a little untidy and smelling like a ladies cologne store.

"Oh, hey Kira." answered Setsuna in a world of his own.

"Hey whats up with you? You look like you're in a different world or something, did something happen when I was gone?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Yes, something indeed happened to me, I met an angel."

End Chapter 2

Please review : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My dad has been really, really, sick and almost passed away. My sister just built a huge house, and is now pregnant with her second child! So, it has been a good, and a bad year altogether. ; () I reread my Angel Sanctuary story and... it kinda really SUX! I just want you to know, that I will try better, and will either update with another chapter, or start over! Thanx for anyone who is actually reading this!

StormyKate ; O


End file.
